


IB_100 Drabbles

by werewolfkeeper



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Blood, Card Games, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkeeper/pseuds/werewolfkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire, Scars, Cards, & Blood: A collection of very old stories from LiveJournal's IB_100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuego!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fire.  
>  _I get the feeling if I stay with you, you'll never let me go._

It’s something they never say.

_'Cause we can't._

_Because we don’t need to._

_…Because we don’t need to._

But there it is, every time, hotter than the damn campfire. Behind his eyes. Somewhere in that smile. It’s always burning, but flares up with touch, hands and mouths in places they both wanted, but never really imagined they’d ever get to.

Flames are supposed to grow cold, die out.

 _No._ He’d shake his head. _Not this one._

And he’d agree. _Nope, this ‘un stays lit._

And so it burns in their glances, on the tips of their fingers, on their lips.

_I want you._


	2. Touchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scars.

'Course I noticed. It's fuckin' hard to miss. If you're looking. Payin' attention.

He caught me, a few times, too. Says he can _feel_ me starin', sometimes. Dunno how true that is, but I do know that once, without lookin', he snatched my goddamn hand outta the air and made me touch it.

Felt different, even more than I thought it might.

Yeah, well. Anyhow.

He never talks about it, so I don't bother bringin' it up. People say I don't know when to shut my fuckin' mouth and I say that's a load and a half.


	3. When The Time Is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cards.

"Well. Looks like y’got me, sarge." Aldo folds. "Truth be told, poker weren’t never my game. In fact, I’m not much of a card man, at all."

The German soldier snorts, probably thinks he’s still got the upper hand. 

Aldo shuffles.

"Now, don’t get me wrong," he continues, flipping a king onto the table. Grins. "Always liked that one." A few more, queens this time. "Ladies ain’t so bad, either. 

The German shifts, impatiently.

"But, this…" Aldo slides one more across the way. The Ace of Clubs. "Now, that one’s gotta be my favourite."

Footsteps. 

The German turns. 

Donny smiles.


	4. I've Got The Taste On My Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blood.

"He just hit you?"

"Yep. Busted my lip, clean open. See?"

Donny sees, acknowledges. ”You think about gettin’ a towel for that, ‘fore it gets all over that nice uniform’a yours?”

"Aaah." Aldo turns his head again. "It ain’t nothin’. You oughta go see what’s left’a his face."

"Serves the sonuffabitch right."

"Ain’t lookin’ forward to that reprimand, though."

"Don’t know why they waste their fuckin’ time."

"…Still. Better me than you, this time." Blood spills. 

As a boxer, Aldo’s pretty good with his hands, sure.

"Hey, c’mon. C’mere for two seconds." But Donny knows when to use his mouth.


End file.
